Lovetalk
by Gabrielle MB
Summary: Ginny and Harry have a talk one dark night in the Gryffindor Tower about the people they love and who they wish would love them back. Lucky Harry. HarryDraco, GinnyHermione slash


Lovetalk  
  
Author: Gabrielle MoonBeam  
Fandom: Harry Potter. (J.K Rowling owns it all)  
Archives: FF.net, my page. If you want it, ask.  
Warnings: Sappiness, teenage angst. Slash. Harry/Draco, Ginny/Hermione.  
Notes: A little ficlet I wrote into my notebook during a day in school. Imagine the looks I got, standing out in the yard, scribbling furiously.   
  
-----------------  
  
Ginny's delicate face bathed in the flickering light emanating from the Gryffindor common room's fireplace. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, her head resting atop them. Brown eyes glistened with tears, flaming red hair shimmering as if it was on fire.   
  
Ginny sniffled once, wiping at the tears trickling steadily down her slightly round cheeks.   
  
She had been sitting like this for some time, resting on the stone floor of Gryffindor Tower, enjoying the peace of the empty common room.   
  
The reason of her impromptu little crying session was snugly asleep in one of the dormitories.   
  
Ginny smiled crookedly through her tears, standing up from the floor and stared at the flames of the fireplace licking at the wood they had been fed.   
  
She started as she heard quiet footsteps from behind her. Ginny peered into the darkness, her heart hammering in her chest.   
  
Harry materialised from the shadows, a small, tired smile on his lips. He lifted a hand in greeting.   
  
"Evening Ginny. Couldn't sleep either?" Harry asked, brushing a fine-boned hand through his ebony hair, the golden light of the fireplace dancing in his emerald eyes.  
  
She managed a weary smile in return, watching as Harry sat down on the floor in the position she had been in earlier, and as such a sad expression flooded Harry's face, all Ginny could do was sit back down next to him.   
  
Ginny touched a gentle hand to Harry's shoulder, watching his whip his head around to stare into her eyes. Once the attention would have made her blush, but as she had got over her crush on Harry, all it did was humour her.   
"Tell me about it?" Ginny whispered, removing her hand and winding her arms around her knees.   
  
Harry sighed, shifting his attention back to the fire. He raked a slender hand through his locks.   
"Just some love troubles", Harry admitted, glancing at Ginny from the corner of his eye.   
  
Ginny nodded, her expression brooding.   
  
"Tell me about it", she quipped, tugging thoughtfully at one crimson pigtail.   
  
Harry sighed again, then opened his mouth. Nothing came out, so he closed it. And opened it once more.   
"You see, I'm in love with this..." he paused, hesitating, "person. And as this person hates my guts, I'll never have a chance with him! And..." Harry trailed off, realising he had revealed he was in love with a boy and fearing Ginny would condemn him.   
  
Ginny smiled at him warmly. She twirled her hand in a go on-motion.   
"Yeah, and..."  
  
Harry stared at her for a while.   
"And that's about it", he concluded lamely, shaking his head.  
"So, why are you here brooding?" Harry inquired, lifting one corner of his mouth in something resembling a smile.   
  
"Yeah, well, I basically have the same problem, if not for the facts that I'm in love with a girl and that she doesn't hate me. She probably thinks I'm her little sister or something"  
Harry was startled by the amount of bitterness colouring the voice of his best friend's little sister.   
  
The two youngsters were silent for a long while, lost in their own thoughts. The only sound in the common room was the crackling of the fire.   
  
"So, tell me about your crush. What's he like?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence with her question. She rested her cheek against her folded arms, her head turned to watch the myriad of expressions flickering over Harry's face.   
  
"He's a... Brat, but still... There's something about him that draws me to him... Something..." Harry stumbled for words, his eyes staring unseeing into the flames. He was clearly frustrated for not being able to voice his thoughts.  
  
Ginny nodded, understanding clear in her wide, brown eyes. As Harry remained silent, she spoke.   
"She's something beautiful. She's everything I'm not, she's perfect. She's clever, understanding..." a small, bitter pause, as if Ginny was wondering if she should say the next sentence aloud, "And unfortunately in love with my brother"  
  
This time it was Harry who nodded, figuring out who Ginny was in love with and approving.   
"Hermione's not in love with Ron, you know", Harry whispered, causing Ginny to lift a sceptical brow.   
"Yeah right! She constantly bickers with him! She's jealous of him! And... Either way, she'd never love me!" She cried out, and Harry had to clamp a hand over Ginny's mouth to prevent her from waking the sleeping people up.   
  
A small tear escaped Ginny's eye. Her lips moved against the palm of Harry's hand. He could barely make out the words.   
"And besides, she's not a lesbian..."  
  
Harry smiled gently at Ginny, removed his hand and patted her on the shoulder.   
"Who says so Ginny? You have a bigger chance of getting her than I have of getting Draco!"  
  
Ginny stared at him, shocked beyond words at first, then a hysterious giggle escaped her mouth. Harry blushed.   
"You... You and MALFOY?!" She asked, chortling heavily, trying to muffle the sound.   
"Oh come on Ginny!" Harry said, exasperated, "It's not that funny!"  
  
Ginny giggled and nodded.   
"Sure it is! I mean, you hate each other!"   
Harry was nearly crimson by now.  
"Yeah, he makes me tick. But still... Every time he taunts me, it hurts. And I dream of him..." He trailed off, staring into the flames once more with a dull expression.   
  
Ginny sobered, then stood up yawning.   
"I'm going to bed. It was nice talking to you Harry. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who's gay"  
Harry grinned.   
"Believe me, you most definitely are not alone Ginny!"  
She smiled tiredly, made her way to the doorway leading to the girls' dorms, then turned around a leered wickedly at Harry.   
"Hey, don't worry Harry! Malfoy is bound to give up one day. No one can resist you forever!"   
And with that, she disappeared into the corridor.  
  
A small, enigmatic smile played on Harry's lips as he was left alone. He settled his weight onto his palms behind his back, and called out softly.   
"Come out Draco"  
  
The pale boy stepped out of the shadows and slid down to sit behind Harry on the stone floor. Draco pulled the dark haired boy snugly against his strong chest, smirking into his hair. With a mocking voice, he spoke.  
"No one can resist you forever! I seem to recall you gave up and came to me, Potter"  
  
Harry smiled lazily and snuggled closer, pushing Draco to lay on the floor. He loomed over the blond boy, smirking smugly. He admired the way the pale boy's hair glimmered in the warm light, the way wisps of it splayed over his silver eyes.   
  
The two boys lay on the stone floor, Harry's cheek resting against Draco's thudding heartbeat.   
  
"Harry", Draco whispered, and Harry lifted his head, gazing into Draco's beautiful eyes.   
"Mmmhmm?" He questioned in a lazy drawl, too sated to form actual words.   
"Did you mean what you said to Ginny?" Draco asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "About loving me"  
Harry nodded once, his chin digging momentarily into hard muscles.   
"You know Harry... I love you too" Draco breathed, smoothing back ebony hair.   
"Yeah, I know. And that's enough for me", Harry answered, then reached up and gave Draco a gentle kiss.   
  
"Hey Harry", Draco whispered a while later.   
"Wha'?" Harry muttered, his consciousness hovering on the brink of falling asleep. They were laying in Harry's bed in the 7th years' dormitory.   
  
"Why did you play matchmaker?"  
  
Harry smirked lazily at the question, then winked at Draco.   
"Because I want to see my friends happy, and I knew that a little encouragement to Ginny is all they need. She is a Weasley, you know!"  
  
Draco nodded once, sliding his index finger down Harry's lightning bolt-shaped scar. Harry shivered under the gentle touch, grasping the slender fingers and kissing the fingertips.   
  
"Don't do that Draco", Harry breathed out, enjoying the look of rising lust in his love's eyes. "Unless you want to stay awake and in action tonight."   
  
His words were met with enthusiasm.  
  
---------------------------- 


End file.
